charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Source Material
|season = 1 |number = 19 |image =1x19_Title_Sequence.gif |airdate = April 28, 2019 |prodcode = 119 |writer = Natalia Fernandez & Allyssa Lee |director = Stuart Gillard |viewers=0.73 million |previous = The Replacement |next =Ambush}} "Source Material" is the new name of episode. is the nineteenth episode of the first season of Charmed and the nineteenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on April 28, 2019. Synopsis BOUND TOGETHER—With Harry (Rupert Evans) still missing, Mel (Melonie Diaz), Macy (Madeleine Mantock) and Maggie (Sarah Jeffery) devise a plan that requires to ask for Tessa's (guest star Chloe Bridges) help. Parker (Nick Hargrove) is close to conquering his demon side, but all doesn't go smoothly so he turns to Maggie for what he hopes will be comfort. Meanwhile, Niko (Ellen Tamaki) is eager to help Mel, but in return asks Mel for help in learning about her past. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast *Melonie Diaz as Mel Vera *Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn *Sarah Jeffery as Maggie Vera *Ser'Darius Blain as Galvin Burdette *Ellen Tamaki as Niko Hamada *Nick Hargrove as Parker Caine *and Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood Recurring Cast *Virginia Williams as Charity Callahan *Aleyse Shannon as Jada Shields *Craig Parker as Alastor *Leah Pipes as Fiona Callahan *Rya Kihlstedt as Julia Wagner *Constantine Rousouli as Hunter Caine *Khamisa Wilsher as Aliya Guest Cast *Chloe Bridges as Tessa Flores-Cohen Co-Starring *''TBA'' Magical Notes Book of Shadows TBA Spells Unshackling Spell TBA Powers *'Electrokinesis:' Used by Jada and Fiona to attack each other. *'Healing:' Used by Harry to heal Fiona while under her control, and later heal Mel. *'Mesmerizing:' Used by Alastor to make Charity tell him what she was doing. *'Orbing:' Used by Tessa. *'Portal Teleportation:' Used by Fiona. *'Power Absorption:' Used by Fiona to mirror powers used against her, including Jada's electrokinesis and Tessa's energy blast. *'Shapeshifting:' Used by Hunter to shapeshift into Julia and Maggie. *'Supernatural Strength:' Used by Parker accidentally to hurl Hunter - in the form of Julia - through glass. *[[Scrying|'Scrying']]: Used by Charity to locate Fiona. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Macy to unlock and open Julia's office door and car trunk, to throw several pots at Fiona, and to cause a glass beaker to smash. Used by Fiona to suspend a S'Arcana witch against a wall, and to block Macy's attacks. *'Emotional Energy Manipulation:' Used by Maggie, and the combined power of her sisters, to form a force-field to protect them from Fiona's Deathbolts. *'Temporal Stasis:' Used by Mel to freeze The Haunt. *'The Evil Sight:' Used by Macy to witness Fiona's massacre at the S'Arcana, and see Julia's death. *'Voice Echo:' Used by Fiona to talk to The Charmed Ones. Artifacts *'Control Shackle:' *'Power Suit:' *'Scrying Crystal:' *'Origin Dagger:' *'Surveillance Compass:' *'Teleportation Potion:' *'Tracking Ring:' Trivia *This is the first episode where all seven main cast members appear. *This is the first time Scrying is used in the new series. Answered Questions from Previous Episode(s) *What has Alastor got planned with Charity? **He saved her to she help him free his son Hunter from Tartarus and raise the Source of All Evil. *Will Hunter be released from Tartarus? **Hunter was released from prison by Charity Callahan on the orders of Alastor. Unanswered Questions *Will the Source finally reveal himself? *How will Fiona retaliate? *How will the Charmed Ones face against Alastor and Hunter? *What will Harry do now that he is a free Whitelighter? *What will happen to Macy now that Galvin is gone? *How will the Elders react to the Charmed Ones' insolence? *Will Macy give in to her demon side? References to the Original Charmed *The episode's new title is a possible reference to the Source of All Evil. *The first title of this episode (Power of Four) was a reference to the name of the collective power used by two sisters and their evil counterparts in the OG series. It was also a name created by fans of the original show in hopes that all four sisters (Prue, Piper, Phoebe & Paige) would come together to form the Power of Four instead of just having the Power of Three. *Charity is shown to be Scrying for her sister Fiona. Scrying was a recurring element throughout the original series. Production Notes *The episode was watched by TBD million U.S. viewers. *This episode was originally titled "Power of Four" but was changed to "Source Material" on April 25th, 2019 (three days before the episode premiered). *Alastor returns in this episode. He was last seen in Memento Mori. *Charity Callahan returns in this episode. She was last seen in Memento Mori. *Hunter Caine returns in this episode. He was last seen in Jingle Hell. Quotes TBA Gallery |-|Promotional Images= 1x19 Promo (1).jpg 1x19 Promo (2).jpg 1x19 Promo (3).jpg 1x19 Promo (4).jpg 1x19 Promo (5).jpg 1x19 Promo (6).jpg 1x19 Promo (7).jpg 1x19 Promo (8).jpg 1x19 Promo (9).jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= Videos |-|Videos= Charmed 1x19 Promo Power of Four HD Charmed Power Of Four Promo The CW Charmed Source Material Scene The CW References See Also Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes